


Control

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue plays with her new control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This plays with the scene where Charles looked into Apocalypse's mind.

Jean flushes scarlet, splaying her fingers across her throat in a poor showing of defense against the onslaught of thoughts. It spreads down her neck and across her chest with a tingle. 

"Did you want me to save all this for supper?" Rogue eyes the moving flush as she stirs her coffee. "You should wear a scarf or something today, because a necklace won't cover all that." 

"I doubt my uniform could hide this." 

Rogue sucks a wet spoonful of sugar, shrugging as she eyes the purple bruise peeking from the collar of her shirt. 

"Control those thoughts before supper."


End file.
